SÁTIRA
by Carrasca
Summary: Alguns anos se passaram, muitas marcas ficaram entre os três amigos, especialmente entre o mais inteligente de todos: RONY WEASLEY. Não relevando essa primeira descrição, agora leia:“Alguns anos se passaram, muitas marcas ficaram entre os três amigos. Vol


**Título: S-Á-T-I-R-A**

**  
Autor:** Carrasca

**Contato:** lirva_(underline)_true_(arroba)_Hotmail_(ponto)_com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** Alguns anos se passaram, muitas marcas ficaram entre os três amigos, especialmente entre o mais inteligente de todos: RONY WEASLEY. Não relevando essa primeira descrição, agora leia:

"Alguns anos se passaram, muitas marcas ficaram entre os três amigos. Voldemort é moda passada, agora é hora de sentir as veias pulsarem de emoção por outra coisa: drogas injetáveis."

Vai ler logo essa porcaria de fic.

**Capítulo I – _Meu time, seu time_**

_Ahhh... Muita coisa mudou nessas últimas décadas. Que exagero... Vou fazer uma correção: "nesse último século". Como se isso importasse mesmo, afinal foram apenas "n" anos. Odeio matemática. Mas, deixando a questão tempo de lado, eu acho que mudei para melhor (eu estou mais magnífico). É tão bom observar a natureza em Hogwarts, tranqüilamente, eu disse tranqüilamente. Tentei resolver a confusão que estava em minha mente, contudo, entretanto, todavia, não sei como vou dizer que..._

- Quem você acha que tem razão? Não precisa responder, obviamente eu! – ela cruzou os braços e bateu a perna no chão num tique nervoso o olhando fixamente.

- Óóóó... Sua sabe tudo! Se você desse uma chance pra ele responder, garanto que não iria gostar nadinha.

- Estúpido. Mas, o que você acha? – ela se dirigiu novamente a Harry.

_Relâmpago: Não sei nem do que os dois estavam falando... Inventar, desviar a atenção imediatamente!_

- Olhem! – ele apontou para trás dos dois. – Bichento está correndo atrás do seu roedor, Ron!

Como reflexo de qualquer pessoa normal ou anormal, os dois se viraram instantaneamente na direção que o nosso protagonista apontava. XD

- Cadê? – como Hermione pensa mais rápido, se adiantou em perguntar.

- Onde?

Precisa explicar essa situação? Tá certo, eu explico. Ron possui um certo retardamento mental, o que, conseqüentemente faz com que o processador de um mega drive dele demore a estabilizar e a concluir todos os mecanismos que são resultantes de várias trocas de informações escritas em um código geralmente captado por todos. Resumindo, o divisor dele é um número fracionário e um número complexo (i), onde o dividendo é um número inteiro, e sempre vai finalizar com um quociente decimal, portanto uma dízima periódica. Sacaram? Isso é assunto de 4ª série ensino fundamental, com certos vocábulos de Ensino Médio. ;/

Agora leia a última fala, excluindo essa aulinha de que o Ron é burro. Eu ajudo vocês... parou aqui:

- Onde? – disse Ron.

_Relâmpago: Onde mesmo? Aaa... Longe, além das montanhas para passear... Lugar escondido... a mamãe gritou quá quá quá quá!_

- Eles foram para o lado do esgoto!

Após esse comentário, os donos dos animais se entreolharam. Ron com uma cara de que tinha chupado limão com sal, vinagre e pimentinha do reino. Hermione levantou a sobrancelha direita, gerando o famoso olhar 43.

É meio vergonhoso falar, mas é preciso. Apesar de Hogwarts aparentemente possuir uma cultura exemplar, e ser uma região que vive em condições vantajosas, tinha seu lado podre... Literalmente podre. Perto do trio, estavam os esgotos da escola (para quem não sabe: merda, cocô, vômitos, xixi, diarréias, por aí vai) onde toda essa imundice era despejada. Para vocês verem que os porcos não estão somente no Brasil. Ser uma bola de sebo não depende da localização, ou da língua utilizada.

- Você tem certeza Harry? – isso indiretamente insinuou que Harry era algum imbecil, que obviamente havia consumido alguma droga alucinógena. Só poderia ter sido uma pergunta de nosso retardado oficial.

_Relâmpago: Claro que não bobão! Eu inventei tudo, HÁ HÁ HÁ _

- Já que você perguntou... Sim! Eu tenho certeza absoluta.- virou na direção do local onde supostamente estariam os animais.

- Interessante, pois eu não lembro de deixar o bichento as traças. – ajeitou cuidadosamente a mecha que recobria a parte esquerda de suas maçãs.

- Ah... Só espero que seu amado gato leve uma surra do meu novo roedor. – estampou um sorriso arrebatador (eu disse arrebatador mesmo, de deixar qualquer um com um desprezo letal).

- Sem Comentários. – disse a bela menina, cruzando os braços e rindo com um sorriso faceiro.

- Deixemos de lenga lenga... Ron! Se você está querendo saber quem vai ganhar a briga, acho melhor você ir CORRENDO atrás dos bichinhos! – botou a mão no ombro do amigo e o balançou bruscamente.

- Boa idéia Harry! – o sorriso ficou mais evidente ainda – Se você faz tanta questão assim Ron, vai lá EM UM PÉ e VOLTA no OUTRO. – soltou uma GOSTOSA gargalhada.

Harry e Hermione simulavam estar na corrida de São Silvestre, e começaram a correr em volta de Rony. É uma cena bastante intrigante, pois ambos simulavam estar extremamente cansados após 30 segundos.

- Isso! Pernas pra que te quero! Elas serviriam pra dá um chute na bunda de vocês agora! – disse fazendo um bico de gente fresca.

- Que isso Ron? Se você acelerar no final, você terá grandes chances de ganhar ! – Harry seguiu o mesmo exemplo de Mione: abriu uma gargalhada.

- Ah ! Mas Hermione não deveria estar brincando tanto! Afinal, ela não tem o mesmo sorriso que antes – tapou a boca com a mão.

- É mesmo Harry! Mas você também não deveria "brincar" com a desgraça dos outros. Nem pra segurar uma garrafa você serve! – botou a mão nas costas.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ... – fez o ruivo olhando para um lado onde nenhum dos dois se encontrava – Nem você Mione perdeu um dente, e nem você Harry perdeu nenhum dedinho.

Bem, vamos lá, fazer um super flashback . Anos atrás, como vocês já devem saber, Voldemort atazanava a vida desses três e de todos os outros bruxinhos. Devemos agradecer a ele, porque se não, não haveria nenhuma aventura nessa porcaria de livro. Voltando ao assunto, como era de se esperar, aconteceu a ultima batalha entre os nossos heróis e o nosso gostoso vilão.

Era realmente assustador estar enfrentando o mestre das trevas naquele dia. A fúria que o gato do Harry guardava no coração o motivou a usar todo o poder que ele possuía com a varinha ou não. Era maldição pra cá, defesa pra lá... Até que chegou um ponto que aconteceu o famoso "elemento surpresa". Sim meus queridos leitores! Ele mesmo! RONY WEASLEY. Ele já estava enfeitiçado pelo "rebelion sumas idiotas su retardado", (Revele toda a idiotice que você tem guardado dentro de si seu retardado mongol. Vocês já perceberam que a maioria das traduções é sempre maior do que a palavra original? Eu sei o que deve estar pensando... Que a palavra tem vários sentidos e tal. Mas vê se não tira minha empolgação e concorda comigo, valeu?) fazendo com ele ficasse mais vulnerável ainda a qualquer ataque.(será possível uma coisa dessas?). Ron se meteu no meio de Harry e Voldemort, fazendo uma pergunta simplória e inconveniente: "São tantas luzes de lá pra cá! A mágica está no ar. Posso contratar vocês pra minha festa de aniversário?". Voldemort não resistiu ao convite e PAHHHHHHHHH: "Paralisus totale" (você vai perder seus movimentos totalmente, e vai ser agora). Sorte do pequeno e débil garoto, pois Harry Potter ainda tentou fazer alguma coisa pelo adorável amigo e lançou: "Reflecun" (mandando de volta a macumba que você lançou, refletindo!). Pena que ele estava achando que Ron realmente merecia levar uma baita porrada pra vê se aprendia. Harry, com uma péssima pontaria, tacou esse feitiço totalmente bambo. Infeliz do Ron, porque acabou recebendo uma parcela do pagamento de Voldemort. Isso ai galerinha, ele levou uma porradinha que o marcou para sempre.

Desde desse dia, ele não conseguia mais alcançar o pneu rolando na calçada, muito menos chutar o próprio traseiro. Pra quem é burro e ainda não entendeu, ele ficou paraplégico. ¬¬

Terminada a batalha final, com o Harry sendo o vitorioso é claro, fizeram tudo pra tentar reverter essa maldição, mas como nosso falecido suculento VOLDEMORT era o cara, ninguém conseguiu amenizar os efeitos. Que lastimável, não?

Hoje estavam todos ali, reunidos, zombando da pobre criança paraplégica. Quero deixar bem claro que não tenho preconceito nenhum, porque preconceito é coisa de gente baixa, e gente baixa é anã, e eu sou normal ta?

Voltando para o assunto principal, Harry e Mione não se sentiam nem um pouco culpados, porque se não fosse Ron, provavelmente seriam eles os incapazes.(impossível não  
?)

- É né Hermione? Você não achava isso quando namorava comigo! – tentou tirar vantagem da situação de alguma forma, porém sua imbecilidade mórbida faria com ele quebrasse novamente não só as pernas, mas também essa cara de empanado passado.

- Meu DEUS! Você tem que lembrar da pior besteira que eu fiz na minha vida? A CULPA FOI DA J.K! Se eu tivesse algum poder de decisão na bargaça do livro, você pode ter certeza que a única menina linda e gostosa que você beijaria seria nos seus sonhos! Se bem que seria bondade demais! – virou de costas para o menino deficiente, e segurou suas risadas infames.

- Ah, am, tipo... VOCÊ TEM TODA RAZÃO HERMIONEEEEEEEEE! – Harry fez uma cara seria e serena, abaixando a cabeça.

- Sério cara, desisto de conscientizar vocês. – falou Ron, como se tivesse alguma consciência própria na cabeça oca.

- Deixa disso vai! Tive uma idéia pra quebrar o clima. – virou pra Hermione e piscou o olho.

- Qual senhor Harry Potter? – disse a menina com uma voz macia.

- Vamos brincar de quem pisa primeiro no pé no outro.

- Harry, você fica no meu time!

- E eu gente? – falou o retardado.

- Pra que você quer brincar? Fica meio difícil, já que você não tem os MOVIMENTOS das suas pernas.- fazendo um gesto de um ser incompreendido.-

- AAhh.. eu já tenho meu time que com o Harry, agora vai atrás de gente semelhante a você Ron e forma seu time.Se bem que não tem muita graça, eu o Harry sempre ganhamos mesmo.

- Meu time, seu time Rony. – disse harry estabecando um chute nas pernas de Rony – Opss, foi mal! Mas acho que não tem problema, já que você não sente nada mesmo.

**N/A - **

Legenda:

_ paz mundial nesse natal _ : pensamento do harry (isso é só um exemplo

_Relâmpago_ : pensamento muito rápido, aqueles que a gente pensa na hora mesmo.

Dica:

Quando se perder na leitura, tente não ler as minhas viagens. Volte para o ponto de onde está o fio da meada e pule logo para parte que a completa.

Agradecimentos:

Mari Gallagher – graças ao talento promitente dela, eu resolvi expor toda a minha capacidade frescalóide nessa obra (não mesmo, isso ai é a pior, só pra fazer o mal mesmo)


End file.
